


The End

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [100]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Bedtime Stories, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Neurodiversity, Parent AU, Parenthood, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Reading Aloud, Silly, Sleep, Stim Toys, Stimming, Sweet, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Harry takes over from the Doctor and reads Susan’s bedtime story.[Prompt 100 – Writer’s Choice]





	The End

Susan likes to have a bedtime story before she goes to sleep, and the role of reading the stories usually falls to the Doctor. As Harry sometimes points out, Susan prefers the Doctor to read to her because: “He does better voices,” and “No offense, Dad, but I like it better when Par reads to me.”

But Sarah and the Doctor are out tonight, so the role falls to Harry. He sits on the end of Susan’s bed in her room in the TARDIS, and opens the book the Doctor has been reading to her: a very old book of fairy tales.

Susan yawns and pats the bed next to her. “Come under the covers, Dad. That’s what Par does.”

Harry yawns too and moves to sit next to Susan, pulling the duvet over his legs. Susan leans her head against his arm, and Harry opens the book.

“Once upon a time...”

 

“What an awful film,” the Doctor says, helping Sarah remove her coat.

She grins. “It was, wasn’t it? Still, it made a change.”

As the Doctor twists his Tangle around his fingers, they both kick their shoes off and head upstairs. Sarah yawns, but the Doctor is still wide awake.

“Do you think those two have been all right?” Sarah says.

“As long as Susan didn’t moan about Harry not reading the stories the way I do,” the Doctor says. “Although I’m not sure how I make it better than Harry.”

“She says you’re sillier than Harry,” Sarah says, grinning. “I think that’s supposed to be a compliment.”

They go into the spare bedroom and walk into the TARDIS. After nearly getting lost, they find Susan’s bedroom. She and Harry are fast asleep, the book still open on Harry’s lap.

Sarah smiles. “I think it went all right.”


End file.
